Anniversary
by Saturn's Spawn
Summary: It dawned on the Ootori genius later that telling his wife that he forgot their anniversary because of work was not such a good idea. Oneshot. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Ouran High School Host Club.

**Anniversary**

Whenever Kyouya Ootori was brooding (pouting), he would sit in a contemplative pose, pondering over the ways in which he would deal with the situation so that he could stop brooding (pouting). The source of his agitation lay innocently beside him, currently unaware of his rather foul mood. If he were anything like Tamaki or the twins, Kyouya would have given into the urge to scowl petulantly like a child. Fortunately, he was not like Tamaki or the twins; he simply settled for brooding (pouting).

He looked to the side to see his wife's back facing him; he was quite hesitant to wake her up, not wanting to see her most-likely peeved expression.

Kyouya Ootori had forgotten their anniversary.

Occupied with an important business deal, he had spent late nights at his office building rather than at home, preferring Chinese take-out to his wife's home cooking. He had not even realized his "mistake" until two days after the aforementioned occasion when Fuyumi stormed into his office and started lecturing him about neglecting his wife.

While his outer expression remained calm and collected as he endured his sister's hormonal, pregnancy-induced rampage (not that he would ever say anything about that aloud), he was inwardly panicking; Hotaru's sudden detached attitude toward him had finally made sense though. Even his five-year old twins could pick up on their mother's irritated mood.

On one particular evening, when he mentioned why he had forgotten such an important, momentous, and significant day in their life, she simply smiled understandingly. That night, Kyouya had been forced to spend a night on the couch when Hotaru locked him out of their room. It dawned on the Ootori genius (who couldn't really be considered a genius at that moment) later, that telling his wife that he forgot their anniversary because of work was not such a good idea.

"Ya think?" said Michiko, the younger and more precocious (outspoken) of the twins. Something in her tone resembled what Kyouya thought to be a "_Duh_!" when she said that to him.

Kyouya had decided then that his daughters really should not be around Haruka and Makoto for long periods. Of course, if he expressed that particular opinion to Hotaru, he would most likely be sleeping on the couch for much longer than Hotaru had originally intended. Besides, Haruka and Makoto had probably been brainwashing his child against him from the beginning.

It was then that he realized that Tamaki had been rubbing off on him in a negative way. After all, that last particular—almost paranoid—thought reeked of Tamaki. Damn that idiot sometimes. What Haruhi ever saw in him, Kyouya would never know.

Luckily, Midori, his other daughter (and, secretly, his favorite), had pleaded on her father's behalf to her mother. Let it be known that Kyouya Ootori was an opportunist, and if using his daughter to get somewhat back on his wife's good graces would work, well, who was he to ignore such an excellent opportunity.

Sadly, the most his daughter could do was convince Hotaru into letting him back into their room.

Which has led to Kyouya's current dilemma.

While Kyouya Ootori sat there brooding (pouting) over the unfairness of the situation, he tried to recall what his brother-in-law would do whenever he did something to anger Fuyumi. Flowers and chocolate would have worked for smaller transgressions; expensive jewelry would send the wrong message since Hotaru would probably see it as trying to buy her forgiveness; and cooking a romantic dinner wouldn't work because he had almost burned the kitchen the last time he made such an attempt (and having the maid or cook prepare a candle-lit dinner for two wasn't the same).

So involved was he in his ponderings that Kyouya failed to noticed Hotaru waking up and turning to face her husband until she cleared her throat. Kyouya immediately snapped out of his musings and turned his head to face his wife.

She didn't look angry. A good sign.

Hotaru merely sighed and sat up, sheet sliding downward and revealing the black, sating nightgown Fuyumi had chosen for her. Sometimes, he appreciated his sister's enthusiasm over finally having a "younger sister" to spoil.

"Pervert," Hotaru whispered derisively, and Kyouya realized she was still in a bad mood. She wrapped the silk robe around her as she made her way to their walk-through closet to pick an outfit for a day. Kyouya, deciding that sitting in bed all day was not productive at all, followed her example. However, before he even finished stretching his tired muscles, he heard Hotaru's voice from inside the closet. "You're taking me shopping today."

Kyouya turned around quickly, and quite ungracefully in the privacy of their room, to find Hotaru standing at the doorway with a simple white blouse and a pair of fitting jeans.

"Shopping?" Kyouya parroted, as though his mind had difficulties wrapping itself around the concept

-

The last place anyone would ever expect to find Kyouya Ootori was a local grocery store frequented by commoners with his wife, who had been walking up and down different aisles in search of some food items they were "in desperate need of" suddenly. To think that he would do something so mundane, something so ordinary, something so _un_-Kyouya-like was unimaginable.

Tamaki, in his youth, would probably explore the store like a child discovering Santa's workshop. Actually, he would probably still do that now. Kyouya, on the other hand, found the constant chatter of people around them irritating and the smell of dead fish displayed on the ice nauseating.

When Hotaru said (demanded) that he was taking her shopping, he had expected her to drag him through several expensive boutiques and malls. Not _grocery_ shopping. Then again, even that would have been uncharacteristic of his wife.

"I don't see why the maid couldn't do this shopping for you." He asked arbitrarily as he mentally calculated the cost of the items in the cart.

He had not expected Hotaru to stop suddenly beside him. Without turning to him, Hotaru said, "The last time I sent her out to buy groceries was so that I could stay at home and prepare the dinner for our anniversary."

Kyouya inwardly winced at the accusation in her tone. Putting his hands in his pockets, he followed Hotaru as she made her way down the aisle once more. She had stopped in front of one particular shelf, debating between two different brands, while Kyouya stood beside her.

"I thought you said you weren't mad at me anymore." He whispered quietly, not facing her. It was true; on their car ride to the grocery store, she admitted she wasn't mad at him, but now that he thought about it, it could have been Hotaru being nice again. It's been known to happen.

"I'm not mad." Clearly, she was.

They paid for the items, Kyouya handing the cashier more that what they owed and leaving without taking his change. Normally very conscious of how he dealt with his money, Kyouya could not bring himself to do so when his wife was so obviously angry. Hotaru had some of the bags in her hand, and Kyouya noticed she purposely left two in the cart. Sighing, he lifted the bags out of the cart and followed Hotaru past the automatic sliding doors. If any of the other Host club members saw him…

"What are the groceries for?" He asked.

"I promised the girls that I would help them bake a cake."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kyouya noticed Hotaru waiting for a response. Not wanting to anger her by saying the wrong thing (again), Kyouya said nothing of it. A few more minutes passed by awkwardly, and Hotaru merely turned her attention out the window. As he pulled into the driveway, he noticed the twins standing at the door, waving at them, with their nanny right behind them.

Hotaru slammed the door and walked into the house, leaving Kyouya to carry all the groceries. Of course, other servants immediately ran out to help their employer, horrified that he had been forced to do such a menial task. Kyouya did not think anything of it; instead, he was too busy wondering if he was going to be spending a few nights on the couch again.

-

"You know, there's a lot to be said about a sexless marriage." Hikaru commented when Kyouya and the former members of the Host Club, not including Haruhi, decided to meet at an exclusive restaurant. The proprietors, of course, were delighted to have such prominent figures in the community eating at their establishment. Really, the only reason they chose this particular restaurant was that Mitsukuni enjoyed the deserts, which actually tasted better than the main courses.

The lethal glare Kyouya gave Hikaru effectively silenced the latter.

"What did Taru-chan have planned anyway?" Mitsukuni asked as he took a rather large bite of a chocolate cake.

Pushing his glasses upward as he did his best to forget Hikaru's remark, Kyouya replied, "She cooked dinner for the two of us. According to Fuyumi, she waited almost three hours for me."

"Then you know what you have to do, don't you, Kyouya?" asked Tamaki with the knowing look in his eyes whenever Tamaki had something serious to say.

No. No, he did not because, if he did, Hotaru would not still be mad at him AND he would not be sleeping on the couch. Again. Kyouya, Hikaru, and Kaoru all waited rather impatiently for Tamaki to reveal his plan. Mitsukuni continued to eat his cake while Takashi seemed to remain oblivious to everything, although both of them were also waiting for Tamaki to say something.

Suddenly, Tamaki pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number. At this, an ominous feeling began to rise in the pits of Kyouya's stomach. Before he could stop Tamaki, the person on the other line answered.

"Hello, Kino-san?"

Kyouya was more than ready to have the Ootori Secret Police do away with Tamaki at that moment for bringing Hotaru's friend into this. What in the world possessed Tamaki to call Makoto when Hotaru was still mad at him? Fuyumi was even on Hotaru's side, and Fuyumi was _his_ sister! Kyouya watched as they exchanged a few pleasantries before Tamaki revealed the plan that was supposed to save the raven-haired Ootori.

"You bastard," Kyouya whispered in a low, threatening tone. Anger and mortification aside, Kyouya Ootori still had an image to maintain, and killing Tamaki right then and there would do nothing to help his image. As Tamaki continued to explain his plan, Kyouya felt the anger bubbling inside him rise even more.

Had he not been trained from an early age to mask his emotions so that he could appear composed and calm in all situations, a look of absolute horror would have been painted on Kyouya's face. Of all the plans that Tamaki had ever made, this was by far the most ridiculous thing Kyouya had ever had the displeasure of hearing from his best friend.

And if this plan did not work, Tamaki would just have to die.

-

When Hotaru came home from work one day, having long ago forgiven Kyouya (actually, she was never _really_ mad at him; she just liked to mess with her husband sometimes), she noticed that her house was eerily quiet. She didn't hear her daughters running around the house or the servants working. What she did notice, now that she focused her hearing, was soft music coming from the kitchen.

What she saw upon entering the kitchen shocked her.

Kyouya stood by the table with a full (and edible-looking) meal; there were even scented candles sporadically lit throughout the room. However, the most predominantly noticeable feature was the "Kiss the Cook" white apron that her husband donned.

-

Tamaki's grand plan was for Kyouya to have cooking lessons from Hotaru's friend, Makoto. Of course, after having the full situation explained to her, Makoto decided that Kyouya would not be allowed to leave her tutelage until he could cook a spectacular meal for Hotaru.

And so, there he was, forced by Tamaki and Takashi who made sure he attended his "classes" everyday, for two weeks. His only piece of motivation was that Makoto guaranteed that Hotaru would appreciate his efforts. Unfortunately, growing up with servants everywhere and a domineering father who thought very little of household skills made any domestic abilities Kyouya could have had virtually nonexistent. Not that anyone but Hotaru knew that, since Kyouya Ootori was expected to be perfect at _everything_.

After two weeks, Makoto deemed Kyouya's cooking skills acceptable and helped him plan his romantic-dinner-for two (by throwing out every idea Kyouya came up with and basically writing out the whole menu).

He gave all the servants the night off, except the girls' nanny who was told to keep the girls preoccupied while he made his preparations. Tamaki, in his endeavor to help patch up Kyouya and Hotaru's relationship, even contributed further by giving him a white male apron that Tamaki swore he saw every male cook wear. Kyouya, however, only scowled when he notice the "Kiss the Cook" written in red script. However, he was not willing to ruin his expensive clothes so accepted the "gift" begrudgingly; after agonizing over every detail, all Kyouya had to do now was wait.

He heard the door open, signaling Hotaru's entrance so he turned on stereo in the other room, filling the quietness with a soft music.

Hotaru came into the kitchen, surprise evident in her countenance as she took in every detail. She stared at him, and, even though Kyouya would not admit it, he felt the need to fidget under his wife's violet gaze. After a few moments of silence, Hotaru unexpectedly walked to the side and wordlessly started rummaging through one of the drawers.

"Hotaru?" He wondered if he did something that he should not have done. "What's wro—"

**FLASH**

Kyouya had been momentarily blinded, but once he regained his vision, he saw Hotaru standing there looking at the picture she took with their camera. It was a picture of him. Wearing an apron. That said "Kiss the Cook."

Tamaki was a dead man.

Placing the camera in her purse (because no man would dare go through his wife or girlfriend's purse), Hotaru walked up to Kyouya until she stood right in front of him. She turned her gaze to the dinner on the table, then back to Kyouya, and then the table again, before turning to face him once more with a huge grin on her face.

"You did this?"

Not knowing what to say, Kyouya simply nodded once.

"For me?"

He nodded again.

Kyouya did not know what to expect, but he certainly did not anticipate his small wife launching herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He had not even realized that she was kissing him; however, once his mind caught up with everything that happened, he began returning her kisses with as much, if not more, fervor.

Neither Mr. nor Mrs. Ootori had realized that they were making their way toward the stairs, so preoccupied with each other were they. In fact, the dinner that Kyouya had been working so diligently on for the entire afternoon lay cold and forgotten on the kitchen table.

-

Kyouya thought that the gods had finally given him the reprieve he had been desperately searching for when he and Hotaru had reached their bedroom. He had great difficulties trying to remove the button up shirt he was wearing while Hotaru placed small, fervent kisses along his neck. Finally, Kyouya thought, he was catching a break.

"DADDY! Someone's on the phone for you!" Michiko shouted, running into the room while being followed by Midori and the nanny who was apologizing profusely.

Kyouya and Hotaru froze at having been caught by their daughters.

_Completely_ unaware of what she was interrupting, Michiko extended her arm forward, bidding her father to take the phone from her hand.

He stared at the offensive item that Michiko held, slightly hoping it would spontaneously combust if he glared hard enough. Damn, it didn't work. Instead, he ran his hand through his hair before taking the phone from his daughter. Putting the phone to his ear, Kyouya gestured to his girls and their nanny to leave the room.

"Hello," he said brusquely, praying for the other person's sake that this phone call had been a matter of life and death.

_Kyouya, mon ami! I was just calling to make sure everythi_—

Kyouya threw the phone out the window. After all, he could easily replace it.

A small giggle gained his attention as he turned away from the window. On their bed, Hotaru sat there, shoulders shaking as her laughter bubbled inside her until she could contain it no longer. Raising a single eyebrow, Kyouya started walking toward Hotaru, who was still laughing. He placed both hands by her sides, effectively trapping his wife, as he leaned forward, intent on picking up where they had left off before Michiko's interruption.

And she was still laughing at him.

Scowling, Kyouya sat back on the bed and began brooding (pouting) while thinking of painful, torturous ways to torment Tamaki tomorrow. He also decided to have a paternity test to see if Michiko was truly his child.

Laughter dying down to a soft chuckle, Hotaru wrapped her arms around Kyouya's neck and placed a small peck on his cheek, before whispering, "Happy Anniversary, Dear."

"Happy Anniversary."

-

After all was said and done, Kyouya felt very accomplished; he had recovered from and even triumphed over one of the worst mistakes a husband could ever make in his married life. Nothing could possibly bring his mood down. In fact, Kyouya was in such a good mood that he allowed his daughters and himself to indulge in a small midnight ice-cream treat. He placed the bowls filled with vanilla ice cream on the island in the middle of the kitchen and helped his daughters onto the chairs.

While he was enjoying a particularly satisfying spoonful of the vanilla treat, something began to gnaw the insides of his stomach, and he looked up to see Michiko grinning rather impishly.

"You forgot Mommy's birthday."


End file.
